Cendrillon
by Pikana
Summary: Cinderella never went to the ball for fun... She went there to kill the prince. There is no Zelda Cinderella... she is only the cover for Sheik Cendrillon. There is only a poor street girl who, at the stroke of midnight, will stab Crown Prince Ike. ShIke!


Cendrillon

Cendrillon is the french version of CInderella. It has a reputation of being quite gruesome. I don't own the Vocaloid song Cendrillon or Super Smash Brothers.

Another Hatter piece but for fun! Just a reference, Sheik is the real persona while Zelda is the alter ego.

* * *

"You can go to the ball," the figure announced, running his hand through her dirty, straw coloured hair, "I shall dress you in the most beautiful clothes in the kingdom, you shall ride in the finest carriage, and be driven by the swiftest horses."

Her eyes were red and blank. She nodded as the figure circled her, occasionally stroking the beautiful, cold object in his hand.

"And…" the figure put his freezing, bony hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "you will get to meet the prince."

She tried to hold it in but she gasped in shock. Surely, nothing can ever beat that reason. The crown prince of Smashville. The mysterious, illusive Ike Lowell. Even if he was to choose a bride tonight at his ball, she would have given anything to see him. She was to accept his offer when the figure slid in front of her; mouth upturned in a malicious smirk.

"But…" the figure added, he snickered "the payment is _this_."

The figure reached out from his pocket a beautifully sharp knife. "Stab that prince with this; but after midnight, if you don't..." the figure pulled out a gun from his other pocket and pointed it to her head. She almost let out a shriek, but she came to her senses that her life will end if she did. She nodded reluctantly and settled back in her frigid facial mask. She was told this before... but the mission still irked her.

"What is your name?"

"Sheik Cendrillon."

"What will you be addressed as?"

"Zelda Cinderella."

"What is your purpose?"

"To kill the prince."

"When are you doing this?"

"After midnight."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Down with the throne… up with ourselves."

"What are your emotions?"

"Meaningless, should they get in the way…."

"Very good," the figure announced, "your clothes and shoes are in the closet on your left."

He pointed to an old dusty cabinet in the tiny basement. The last time she visited that thing was dusty and had nothing inside it. He pointed again, telling her to hurry up. She ran to the cabinet, opened it and saw the most beautiful gown she ever saw. It was a beautiful blue dress made out of the finest silk. Its skirt was studded with what looked like thousands of diamonds and above it was a tiara donned with precious stones.

"You carriage is outside, hurry up, or you want your life to end? The outcasts are waiting for us!" the figure stated. Then, the figure left her alone to change.

The dirty blonde woman sighed and took the gown and put it on her. She stuck the tiara carefully onto her head, and she took out the braid from her tied-up locks. After splashing a little water on the face, she glanced at mirror, and she gasped. "Is this me?" she asked herself. Never had Sheik owned that much... let alone worn a dress. The aquamarine gown blended perfectly with her skin, her tiara went well with her long straw coloured hair. Then she looked down. No shoes. She went back to the closet and looked for shoes, but she was careful not to leave any dirt on her.

Then she found them, glass shoes. Both of them shined under the pathetic light of the basement. She put them on. Would they really return to the ashes that they came from? That this mysterious figure, that promised her everything her heart desired, could just make such beauty disappear?

"They fit perfectly." she said, her voice filling with a sudden softness. She stood there, looking at the mirror. No more was she poor hungry thief Sheik... she was a beautiful Princess Zelda. He had made this possible.

She could go to the ball of her dreams and keep the dress...

Suddenly, she heard a Yoshi call from outside. Her ride. Then, her happiness ended so suddenly, when she glanced at the knife which was waiting for her to pick up on a shabby wooden desk. She sighed, picked it up and put it in her dress pocket. After that, she went out and mounted on the carriage.

* * *

It was a long ride. Sheik may have been trying to practice her indifferent facade but a tear escaped her eye once or twice as she experienced the bitter coldness of the Yoshi drawn carriage. It took about two and a half hours to get there and it was very late when the Yoshi, driven by her master, pulled over and they stopped. She patted the pocket which held the knife. It was still there. The sharp blade half-cut its way to the back of her dress, but luckily, the dress was very durable, so it didn't tear to pieces. The tiara noticeably glittered under the moonlight and reflected through the glass window which was frosted from the cold outside. She was there, standing in front of the castle gate.

She inhaled, "Maybe the Prince would be someone horrible after all..."

All through the ride, she had been trying to think that the prince would be a horrible person. It would be easier for her to accept if she killed a greedy, undeserving slob of a prince instead of the prince charming she had always envisioned to be at the ball. She went to enter the castle.

Cinderella went to ball to stab the prince...

No guards were present. She was surprised, usually, she would hear talk about guards always stopping you and asking you for you invitation during a ball or a party. She laughed and figured out that probably, the good King Marth would be desperate for his son to have an heir before he departed for the next life. Sheik continued walking. Her smiled charmed all who saw her. Sadly, she didn't charm all the women who saw her, but she still smiled. She entered something she heard they called the ballroom. It was beautiful, its walls were gold and the chandelier overhead was covered with diamonds and other precious jewel, they were like from a dream. The music was calm and perfect for dancing, which was (secretly) one of her talents. Dancing... one of the few things she enjoyed when she was not living off the garbage on the streets. She was a poor girl way out of her league...

Then, Sheik spotted a rather charming but intimidating man with dark blue hair. His eyes were like daggers, but she noted a soft side within them. She also noticed the man was wearing clothes that were very formal, and to say the least, different from the other noblemen. Her mind shook themselves from any memories of her past life and she slipped into a new mask. One of fake brightness rather then cold indifference.

Her so-called prince shot a glance at her. His eyes were searching her more then any other man in the room; but in the good way, as if drinking in the sight of her. Sheik blushed as he looked at her, and she caught a glimpse of his ocean blue eyes softening. He walked towards her and she just stood there, staring blankly into her bloody red ones. He may of been amazed, and so was she.

Muscular toned body, serious but calculating and calm expression, looking calm, dignified and informed... nothing that implied that he was some selfish slob. When he reached her, she almost lost her breath, from a close sight: the man was handsome and dashing.

The man she assumed was the prince bowed down to her and laid out his hand; no words but at the same time, offering her an experience of a lifetime. Sheik curtsied as she took his hand. She knew she had a mission but at the same time... there was still time to enjoy herself at the ball.

They were dancing in the center of the ballroom. Mostly waltzes but enough variations to keep the woman from being bored. All eyes were on them. Sheik could hardly believe the fantasy she was living... it was magical, this feeling. Being with the one she knew she truly and ultimately loved. Sheik smiled as he swept her away on the dance floor. His hands were warm, while hers were icy. His warm smile made her smile, and he watched her gentle dance, making sure Sheik didn't make any mistakes. It seemed like a dream as they danced through towards the morning.

"Maiden, what is your name?" the prince asked softly in his rich, deep voice as he cupped her chin. He looked nervous, as if he wasn't used to speaking, but Sheik blushed.

"Princess Zelda Cinderella," she answered firmly, doing her best not showing any signs of embarrassment, but somehow, her words still showed a bit of love. Her red eyes avoided his face and mindlessly looked at the room before she saw someone who made her feelings of exhilaration and joy drop down to dread. The masked figure watching her; to see if the job got done. A smile on his painted face and a finger over his lips, to remind her of the secret.

She had to stab him soon.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Sheik looked at him again and turned the faintest shade of pink. She tried to fight it... no. No! She was supposed to kill this person... not fall in love with this handsome prince. Cinderella may have been allowed to dance away with the prince... but she had to remember she was not beautiful Cinderella but merciless Cendrillon.

"Lady Cinderella," the prince said, "I am Prince Ike Greil Lowell." The blond woman gasped for two reasons, she was right and that her heart was beating at an unnatural way. She almost bowed down and he stopped her.

"You need not bow down to me, dear Cinderella." he cooed. Prince Ike lowered to her face. She blushed harder than she can imagine.  
'I don't want to kill him,' she thought, '... I have no reason... there is no logic to why I shouldn't kill him... but I'd rather kill myself than to kill him.'

Kill.

That ugly word that repeated in her head. Must everything end with violence? Why did she have to be ugly, poor Sheik Cendrillon instead of the mysterious, charming Zelda Cinderella? Prince leaned down and kissed the blonde liar again. Never before did Sheik feel so happy but her happiness was her enemy. The sensation burned when she remembered why she came here.

But, the feeling of the prince's soft lips were magical; so she let him finish. When their lips parted, Sheik's mask went on... didn't show it, but she felt guilty.

She glanced at the clock tower. Her arms shivered as she saw the accursed time: it was getting so late. She had to kill him soon! If she didn't... Sheik could almost feel the tension of the bullet grow thicker and thicker. She could almost hear and feel the masked figure breathing on her neck, despite the hundreds of other people in this place, dancing past them.  
She had to kill him. If she didn't; then the figure would take them both.

He looked at her with kind eyes and whispered, "Will you come with me to the balcony, Cinderella?"

Sheik nodded, and he took her small, cold hand and led the way. Her painted expression was back on. They would be alone and the clock was ticking.

It was beautiful. The balcony looked over garden was covered in a soft glow emanating from the small outdoor lights lights and the fireflies. The sky was painted with tiny, bright dots and the air was cool and refreshing. It was the perfect romantic scenery...

"Nice to meet you Cinderella,"

"And to you too Prince Ike," Sheik said as she stood next to him against the balcony railing, "you are a very good dancer."

"Thank you..." he gave a nervous laugh and Sheik struggled to not melt away at his charm and expression on his face, "Everyone knows I'm a warrior but... heh, I do like dancing."

"Me too," Sheik smiled gently; why did he have to look nervous too? It made it harder for her to concentrate on her task.

"So tell me about yourself milady." Sheik looked out at the garden and sighed as his soft words kissed her eardrums. Never before was she given a moment like this to express herself. Should she tell the truth about herself? Or keep up Cinderella's facade?

"Well... I'm a very sporty girl..." she admitted quietly, turning back to look at the Prince, gazing at her with softened eyes "and... I guess... my idea of fun is getting into a dirty soccer match rather then gossiping. I guess you could say I'm a rather rowdy lady,"

Prince Ike chuckled, "Not at all your type."

"Oh? And pray tell, how do you know my type?"

"You're a prince," the bluenette laughed at her bluntness and again, Sheik had to fight keeping her face from flushing, "you're courtly... just... refined. You know..."

"Heh. Funny, that's what everyone thinks of me," he sighed, "I guess it's what every just expects." Spotting a stone bench nearby, the man escorted his blonde companion and seated themselves. Now forgetting all about her mission, Sheik's crimson eyes locked on Ike and she put a hand on his knee causing him to shiver.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. Everyone tends to think I'm Prince Charming. Truth is... I'm just... me," Sheik looked at him, as he tried to articulate his words properly, and blinked, "I like wasting time, causing havoc at home, irritating my sister... mud wrestling with the kitchen boys..."

"No way! That's exactly what I do!" the blonde exclaimed in surprise, "Do you set fire to buildings with no one in it just because you're bored as well?" The prince stared at her before she blushed and snapped back into some sort of half-sense. Ladies weren't supposed to any of those kinds of things... hell... commoners weren't supposed to! She wasn't supposed to blow her cover.

"I'm sorry..." Sheik started before Ike started laughing. Before long, she had joined in as well.

"You make it sound as if it was a normal thing for you, Cinderella. I admit I'd done it a few times when I was small." He took a hand and held it, but was unsure what to do.

"If you want to give it a squeeze, you shouldn't be shy," the blonde smiled as the masculine bluenette blushed a deep scarlet. "I thought princes were supposed to know how to act around young ladies."

"You're really friendly and open Lady Cinderella," Ike said meekly as she squeezed his hand for him. I've honestly never really talked to a woman before in the same way I am doing with you." Almost forgetting she was her alter ego, Sheik twisted a smirk and laughed as she would have done if someone had slipped on the road in the streets.

"No way... you've never talked to a woman before? How old are you?" Relaxing a bit, the prince was not offended, rather amused with her expression of shock.

"Well..." he muttered, again going red in the face, "usually... don't laugh okay?"

"I won't," she reassured him, again squeezing his larger hand; she liked the warm, fluffy feelings she was getting.

"Well... I'm afraid that the girls I talk to would freak out and start bowing down and stuff before I can get a word in. I just find it extremely awkward and... well... it just kinds of ruins the mood. You know what I mean Cinderella?"

"Yes, but it's not your fault. You're just so... amazing that girls like me just get so... flustered when we see you." The two looked at each other before turning away quickly.

Sheik could have sworn her heart was now pumping in her face as she felt more and more blood rushing into it. After an awkward silence, Sheik spoke. "Well, your parents must be so happy with you being so popular with the women." Ike blinked at her before giving a faint laugh.

"I don't talk to my father a lot…"

"Eh?"

"Do you know my sister?"

"Princess Mist?"

"That's her. Well... traditionally, royals tend to ignore the daughter in favor of the son, but of course, when said daughter can be used as a tool to unite two kingdoms, you just have to pamper her like Hell!" Sheik looked at him curiously as he cursed as Ike gave a defeated sigh, trying to find a way how he can explain this, "I apologize for my language princess. It's just... while I'm grown up and ready to rule the kingdom, my sister is still young and ready to be randomly betrothed to some random prince. When she is given away... I'll be alone again."

"You're... alone?" Sheik couldn't even remember her own voice now, drinking in Ike's sorrow was enough to make her throat sound hoarse. She would have never expected someone as high classed as him to feel so isolated from the world he was in, "Don't you have any friends?"

"My childhood friend... there was always one but he's dead... killed serving the kingdom in the last war against the rebels," Ike muttered.

Sheik bit her bottom lip as her hand slipped out of his, but what Ike would have assumed out of delicacy was really one to keep her from screaming. The masked figure... he said he was related to the outcasts... the rebels killed the prince's friend?

"Oh... I didn't know..."

"Do not worry, Milady. It is not your fault... I guess the real reason why I'm lonely is that no matter how hard I try, everyone treats me as 'Prince Ike' instead of just 'Ike'. He paused before looking at Sheik's ruby orbs. "I'm sorry, Cinderella… it was not right of me to just unload that all on to you, especially after we just met."

"Oh! It's fine... Ike. May I call you that your highness?" He nodded. "I'm used to hard stories, I'm an orphan, you see. Grew up by myself... but I was always surrounded by people I trusted. It must be hard..."

"You should not worry, Cinderella," Ike said. Sheik was educated in deception, so she could see Ike slip on his own mask of the perfect host; but she had seen that lonely man inside the shell, "tonight is all about having fun..."

"Prince Ike? Sir? Could I interrupt for a minute?" Both figures turned to see a smiling brunette angel at the entrance back inside.

"No problem. Lady Cinderella, this is Pit, captain of the guards."

"Charmed."

"Pleasant to meet you, Lady Cinderella. Your Highness, I apologize for the interruption, but your father has requested a meeting with you right now." The bluenette looked at Sheik apologetically, suppressing a groan, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Go on, I'll be fine for a few minutes." The crown prince bowed to the woman and followed the captain out. However, she couldn't help but blush when the winged man indicated Ike with his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Was it that obvious she had it badly for him now?

Sheik held her head in confusion as she breathed in the air and looked out at the garden. She felt... in pain for some reason. She didn't like it... she was feeling uncomfortable again. Why was Ike so... charming?

"Don't forget your task," her blue dress flared as she spun around quickly to see the masked figure. She gasped as he swept near her, his mask still plastered with a white painted grin, "I really hope you are acting to get him comfortabl,e Sheik. Time is running out for Zelda Cinderella."

"I know what I'm doing," Sheik muttered, "the prince must die so the rebels of the world can rise…" she cringed to hear her voice wavering. She felt she couldn't believe her lifetime beliefs because of this one night. The figure stared at her curiously before taking hold of her dark neck and pointing the barrel of the gun at her forehead

"I really hope so Sheik. I wouldn't want my finger to slip." The music was booming and loud, so the figure shot a bullet to show that he was serious. No one heard or saw the bullet go into the garden. "It is your duty to me… to dispose of him. Tick tock, Cendrillon."

Sheik didn't say anything. No cursing, no words... nothing. She was finding her cover for Ike, but it seemed it was cracked. It didn't take long for Ike to return, with a somewhat triumphant grin on his handsome features. Doing her best not to start crying, she faked a smile; hoping he wouldn't smell the gunpowder that clung to her like a vile perfume and her heavy breathing.

"What happened?"

"Just my father. I just told him to leave me alone... he wanted me to dance with more girls instead of just hanging out on the balcony." Sheik smirked at his small stubborn flare. Who knew he had it in him? She saw a lot of herself in him.

"Why?" Ike blushed again and mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry, what was that your highness?"

"I said... I'd rather spend time with you... Zelda…" If she saw a lot of her in the prince... would that mean she would be killing a bit of herself? Sheik stood up and bit her bottom lip before casting a fleeted glance at the prince.

"I have to go," Sheik suddenly said, "I'm sorry Ike!" Sheik started running back inside until the bluenette extended his arm stopped her.

"I'll escort you, Cinderella."

"No, you need not, just stay there and I'll..." Sheik's words were cut off by the sight of the large, illuminative clock face behind the prince.

_11:55_

"I have to go!" she ran as quickly as she can, but with THOSE heels, who can? She, being the fast thief she was, Sheik still ran and crossed the ballroom. The prince tried to catch up and was doing well. Panicking, she looked to see the masked figure.

Another face in the crowd... but he was looking at her with dangerous intent. She looked again, now back at Ike, as she reached the path of stairs and began running down, three steps at a time to be quicker. Ike still caught up.

_11:59 and 10 seconds._

By 9 seconds, Sheik reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran, but something stopped her. A strong hand. "If I offended you, please let me try remedying it."

"Your highness!" she cried, tears dripping from her eyes. "Let go, please do!" The crown prince did no such thing as he pulled her to him, and tried to remedy her falling tears.

"Cinderella, why are you crying?" he muttered, cupping her cheek.

_5 seconds._

"Ike..." she spoke between gasps.

_3 seconds._

"Please..."

_1 second._

A tear fell.

The bell rang.

Midnight. The first of twelve times.

She didn't want to use the knife... but she could see at the top of the stairs, out of the corner of her eye, the masked man was loading his gun. The dagger forced itself out of her silk dress using Sheik's hand. She almost cried to death, her head down.

"Lady Cinderella? Zelda?" Ike looked confused. He pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead and no matter what she wanted to do (cry or leave) she couldn't do it. It seemed like time had stopped for them. Ike looked at Sheik with loving, tender eyes as he held her. He lifted his hands to be entangled in her now shimmering hair. He was coming closer to meet her lips.

Sheik trembled.

"Zelda, what is..." Sheik still refused to look. She bit her lip as the masked man looked at her and nodded. The tears clogged themselves up and her old, bitter and frosty mask appeared on her features.

"It's time to end this."

"What?

With a flick of her wrist, without a second thought, she shoved the blade into his flesh as he jerked his body. Her nerves... the tension... her love; all of it made the thrust of the knife seem almost violent and shaky.

What had she done? What had she done to the prince?

He gasped. "M-my Cinderella…"

"Goodbye my prince," her voice was soft and whispery, as if in a dream. "I am not Zelda Cinderella. I am Sheik Cendrillon... I was sent to kill you..."

He was still alive, so he spoke, body shaking, "Sheik," she could hardly hear him, so... why were eyes watering. The silver moon draped both of them in a beautiful light, and they shined like the brightest stars for this tragic event. "You are still my sweet, sweet Cinderella… The one I fell in love with… I choose you..."

Sheik's now rose red eyes widened in shock. She had just stabbed him in the stomach, and he still loved her? He either was clearly an idiot or... he really did love her.

Ike gave a smile and he gently kissed her soft lips before falling to her feet. His smile faded away, and his eyes closed for a relaxing sleep.

Her mask of ice with the flaming gaze broke. The smell of gunpowder smelt stronger then ever. Her fantasy broke. It was too much to handle and she began crying.

Who cared for jewels? The money would have ran out anyway. Who cared for a better life? She was happy as she was. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost then to not love was a fool. Nothing could ever fill the sudden hole that had been smashed inside of her soul. Sheik widened her eyes as she collapsed to her knees and sobbed for the prince.

Sheik could still feel his breath on her dark skin, but it was only a dream of what seemed so long ago. Her hands covered my face and the tears were flowing freely. The masked stranger was there to see it and Sheik could hear him laughing as he walked back inside.

Her task has been accomplished at the strike of midnight. She had been released from her terrible, murderous burden and yet she remained trapped in everlasting sorrow.

"No! No! I-I'm sorry! My Prince! Don't die! I… I love you!"

They kissed again…

"Turn back the clock... Please! No murder! Hell! No dance! I don't care... he didn't deserve this... Please God! Let him live..."

"Geeze, Cinderella... I never thought you felt this way... or should I say Miss Cendrillon?"

"Ike!" she cried. "Your wound?" she asked in a guilty way. He moved his arm revealed the wound; it was a small wound that can be cured easily.

Sheik stared dumbfounded at how she could miss such a close target. "You need to work on your aim, princess." Ike smiled and fell onto his back as Sheik tackle-hugged him mumbling empty threats into his chest. She looked into his eyes. His eyes didn't seem angry at all, in fact in filled her heart with warmth. She bent down and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Her tears fell to hit his eye lids.

Then he kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her waist, and entangled his free hand into her dirty blonde but shimmering hair. Sheik was still crying... for the Prince she loved, and almost killed.

They pulled apart and Ike looked at her with loving an forgiving eyes.

He wiped my tears away. "Don't cry Cendrillon… Sheik. I don't want you to be upset..."

"I tried to kill you Ike…"

"I forgive you… I promise to love you forever."

"I promise to love you forever…"

"We have to leave now! I made a promise to kill you in return for getting everything needed for me to get here." Ike's eyes widened slightly, but he was calm as Sheik continued, "and my employer should've seen me stab you... but let's go just to be safe."

Her eyes flicked around cautiously for the masked figure. She was almost sick by the trust and love she didn't deserve that radiated off Ike. She felt so unworthy. Hand in hand, they got up and ran.

"Rip this dress when you run, it no longer binds your freedom to him. Throw away your tiara, the symbol of everyone's favorite foreigner, because you belong to me."

"Ike..."

"Sheik," he said, reaching out his hand, and ran out the main castle door, "I love you with all my heart.." he said while running. Sheik was still confused, but she was happy with the first sentence he spoke. She was happier then ever and she felt like dancing.

"Ike... I love you too..." she said softly. She was free from the curse because she stabbed him, the figure didn't actually say kill him but they couldn't take that risk in case the person did try to kill Sheik.

But... she wanted to heal the wound. His and her own...

"You aren't angry?" she asked. Ike paused from the running and looked at her. His eyes were filled with loneliness... the same as hers. But when blue met red... not purple was made but soft pink. A flame to warm two lonely souls.

"I want to get to know the real Sheik Cendrillon. The one you showed me on the balcony. Not Zelda Cinderella... my princess. I'm not angry," he smiled, "We flee now but in the morning; I shall show you to my father and we will catch whoever told you to do this."

"... Love is so weird... but I trust you, Prince Ike," she smiled as she tore her dress and threw the tiara away. Her glass slippers flew off as she and Ike ran out into the night.

* * *

And the masked figure only grinned as he watched them leave. A job well done indeed. Cendrillon did what she had to and by listening, she had everything she wanted.

Hehehe... Stuff to think about.

Review and I hope ya liked it!


End file.
